


I like it when you're jealous

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Reader, javier escuella x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: You didn’t like Tilly and Javier flirting with each other. And Javier noticed that for sure.





	I like it when you're jealous

This day definitely was on the list of the worst days you’ve ever had in your entire life. It was freezing and you could barely warm up your ice hands with those shabby mittens, strong wind making the whole situation even worse than it was. Sitting in the shaking wagon with girls around you wasn’t nice at all as they kept discussing everything they could. You weren’t that interested in any kinds of talks, being able only to dream about sitting near the campfire and enjoying its warmth. Nevertheless, for now you couldn’t complain or do anything. Just wait.

You could see Javier riding Boaz not far from their wagon; he didn’t look that good either. It wasn’t that obvious, but you’ve been watching him for a while already and you could see his condition.

«Hey señoras, enjoying these mountains?» it wasn’t very easy to hear properly because of the wind, but you understood what Javier said. Turned out you weren’t the only one.

«Sure Javier,» Tilly was sitting near you and you could see her smiling. Why was she even smiling? It wasn’t simple for you not to frown. «Do you like it here?»

«O’course I do, it’s always nice to spend some time around such beautiful ladies,» even though he talked about everyone, Javier kept looking at Tilly as there were only two of them. You bit your lip and looked away when Javier briefly glimpsed at you. He returned his attention to Tilly.

«Aw you’re so lovely Javier,» Tilly’s voice so sweet and her eyes so shiny that you felt like leaving that stupid wagon. Or stopping her. But it’d be silly and others would tease you, so that wasn’t an option.

«Stop idling away and make yourself goddamn useful!» it was Arthur’s husky voice which finally distracted Javier from Tilly’s flirting. Or they both were flirting.

You thought that day couldn’t get even worse… Somehow it did.

«That man is something,» Tilly happily laughed, «though Arthur spoiled everything!»

But as for you Arthur saved everything. You knew you had no chance to become any closer to Javier, but seeing him flirting with someone else was awful. You felt like a wreck.

«Why are you so red Y/N? Are you okay?» Mary-Beth seemed to be concerned.

«Yeah I’m fine.» you just shrugged.

Karen decided to hug you. It looked like she didn’t feel the cold at all. Probably the reason was that empty bottle of whiskey she was holding in her hands.

«Don’t worry darling, soon we’ll get out of this cold.»

But not the cold kept bothering you. But she didn’t need to know that.

In the evening you were sitting in the old wooden cabin, trying to get warm near fireplace. It was late and most of the gang already went to bed to try having some rest. But you decided to stay a little longer.

When the door opened with a loud creak you turned your head and saw Javier covered in snow. He shook it off his clothes and decided to join you near the fire. 

He sat on the floor and took off his wet jacket, putting it near fireplace to dry. You watched him with a tired look, still being not in the mood after Tilly’s flirting with Javier. And he even flirted with her back. Great.

«Why you’re still awake chica?» he carefully put his hand on your shoulder, but you moved away, surprising him. «Anything wrong?»

«No, your hand is just too cold,» it was a lie, but Javier didn’t need to know that.

But his sudden smirk made you frown.

«Why are you smirking?» you didn’t feel like guessing. He was acting weird.

«Never thought you would be against my touch, querida,» Javier was looking into your eyes, watching your reaction.

You looked away, feeling too awkwardly. He never talked to you like that before.

«What are you even talking about,» you mumbled, carefully watching your hands, avoiding Javier’s look.

«There’s no one around here chica, no need to be shy. We can talk.»

You didn’t know what made you do this: maybe it was a hard day or your bad mood, but you said what you said.

«Go and talk to Tilly, okay.»

And tried to get up, but Javier’s cold hand grabbed yours, pulling you back.

«So you’re jealous, huh?»

His hand wouldn’t let you go, so you couldn’t just run away as you wanted. You looked at him, seeing him smirking.

«Don’t be silly, I’m not jealous.»

You tried to look cool, but it didn’t look like Javier believed you. He pulled you closer, putting his hands on your shoulder.

«So querida, you’re trying to tell me it was me who tried to kill poor girl with a deadly look?» his low laugh made you shiver. It felt nice to feel the warmth of his body and his voice so close to you, you could feel his breath on your neck.

«Stop-stop, you did that on PURPOSE?»

Javier’s impudent smirk was the answer.

«You’re such an ass, Javier Escuella!»

«I couldn’t resist hermoso, you had to see your red face. So tempting.»

He leaned closer, leaving a light kiss on your jaw, making you blush.

«I like holding you chica, mind if we do this more often?» Javier whispered in your year, his warm breath tickling and making you shiver a little.

But you were still displeased with him.

«Let me go, Javier.»

You tried to move away, but Javier was holding you tightly.

«Don’t deceive yourself, you like this as much as I do.»

Javier could see your hesitation and made a move. You felt his lips against yours, carefully kissing you without trying to deepen the kiss. It felt nice and you liked the fact that he wasn’t persistent, so you relaxed in his arms and rested your hands on his wide shoulders.

His hands moved to your waist, pulling you closer.

But you stopped the kiss and looked in his eyes.

«No more flirting with anyone, you understand me Javier?»

«l like it when you’re jealous, mi querido,» and he left a quick kiss on your cheek.

Javier Escuella was such an ass, but a charming one for sure.


End file.
